Sierra Foxtrot Valentine's Day Special
by K.S. Reynard
Summary: A continuation of Sierra Foxtrot Chapter 19, wherein Fox mentions that he will be taking Scarlet out for dinner and a movie. Thanks to his date's wardrobe choice, Fox's "romantic dinner" is relegated to a noisy sports bar. Things don't get much better from there. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE(S):_

 _Welcome to yet another holiday special! Honestly, I wasn't planning on writing a Valentine's Day story, but it just sort of worked out that way._ _It just happened that it coincided perfectly with Valentine's Day. I may not be able to finish the whole thing by then, so I at least wanted to get the first part out there. This might be the first official Fox x OC anthro pairing in the entire SF fanfiction archive, for better or for worse._

 _For reference, i_ _n the main_ Sierra Foxtrot, _Fox mentions that he's going to take one of his teammates out for the night. This is the account of their date. If you haven't read_ Sierra Foxtrot, _this is going to make very little sense and will more than likely look like the ramblings of a crazed fangirl who wants to pair her OC with the main character. Rest assured knowing that this is not the case. Well, kinda...sorta...maybe...at least not that part about me being a girl._ _Anyway, try to enjoy it._

 _Rated M for strong suggestive content and sensuality later on_

* * *

 **Sierra Foxtrot Valentine's Day Special**

 _Part 1_

Parking his oversized pickup truck near the top of the downtown Corneria City parking deck, Fox climbed out and set foot on the concrete pavement. Through the gaps in the parking deck walls, the lights of the teeming metropolis lit up the evening sky as far as the eye could see. Yellow lights bathed the inside of the parking garage, built alongside a high-rise building that housed several hundred apartments – one of which belonged to his date for the night.

On that subject, Fox still struggled to believe that he had reached the point of asking Scarlet out to dinner with him. Perhaps the grief of losing his fiancée Fara pushed him to look for new romance, or maybe he had simply experienced a change of heart towards the red vixen. One thing he knew for certain: tonight's date would be anything but ordinary.

He crossed the covered bridge leading to the apartment complex and brandished a copy of Scarlet's access key, given to him the day before in expectation of tonight. He held up the plastic device to the black card reader to the right of the side access door; and after a second, he heard the door click. Stepping into the building, he noticed the upscale trimmings around him and felt a slight tinge of jealously. Even though he kept a respectable apartment in the notoriously expensive city, Scarlet always seemed to have money to burn. Being adopted by royals tended to have that effect. Adding even more covetousness to his situation was the fact that Scarlet rarely ever resided in Corneria City. Nevertheless, she kept an apartment under her name just in case she planned to visit.

Fox navigated his way to her room and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed before the shuffling of feet reached the threshold. Then, the door flew open, revealing the red-furred Scarlet, dressed in a matte black catsuit with a distinct lack of pockets. Her jet-black hair had been pulled straight with elegant feathering at the ends, and it fell about six inches below her shoulders. Black motorcycle boots completed her dominatrix-like outfit that stopped Fox in his tracks.

"Oh, hi Fox," she grinned. "Ready to go?"

Fox noted the sharp contrast between her hyper-seductive apparel and his casual outfit that consisted of a dark red polo shirt and slate gray cargo pants. Uncertainty in his voice, he replied, "Yeah, I am. But are you really going to wear that? I just don't think it's…"

"Appropriate?" Scarlet laughed. "Of course it's not, but I like it. Like I always say, it's not my problem. Besides, I actually don't have anything else to wear."

Fox gave her a curious stare. "Really? I thought you would have had _something_ apart from your catsuit collection."

Bringing a finger to her lips and thinking, Scarlet replied, "Well, I had those clothes that I wore when I went to Aquas with you, but I gave those to Rena after we got back to Corneria. Sorry – I guess I'll just have to go like this."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one complaining," said Fox. "Someone else might, though."

"Oh, come on," Scarlet pouted. "It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

Fox looked into her sapphire eyes and answered, "Let me put it this way – it would be appropriate if this was Halloween. Unfortunately, it's the end of September."

"Yeah, whatever." Scarlet waved him off, then snatched a pair of car keys off her dresser along with a matte black purse that matched her catsuit. Shooing Fox out of her room, she stepped out with him and locked her door.

Fox noticed her car keys and said, "Hey – I thought I was driving."

Scarlet grinned back at him. "Life is better with surprises. Besides, that behemoth you drive is impossible to use in the city. I'm surprised you got it up here without flattening anyone."

"It wasn't easy," Fox replied, shaking his head. "One of those tiny Genius cars tried to cut me off on 41st street. That almost ended badly – for him."

"Thankfully, that won't be happening in my car. Although, I do have to make one condition before we get in."

Fox's ears perked up. "What's that?"

"No picking and flicking."

Looking at Scarlet with a disgusted look on his face, Fox spat, "You really think I would do that on my date with you?"

"No," Scarlet replied. "But it wouldn't surprise me."

Fox and Scarlet walked alongside through the apartment building's halls and outside across the suspended walkway leading to the parking garage. Once inside the concrete expense, Scarlet stopped and frowned. "Dammit."

"Did you forget where you parked your car?" Fox asked, mildly taunting her.

"No – of course not. I never forget where I put my stuff. Ever."

Taking the opportunity, Fox reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver earring, which he handed to his date. "That reminds me – you left this in the helicopter."

"Oh really?" she replied, her eyes examining the small ring. "I've never seen this in my life. I'll take it, though." She unzipped her purse and dropped the ring inside next to two other identical rings.

Fox smirked. "So, what was that about never forgetting where you put your stuff?"

"Shut up. I know I parked my car around here somewhere."

She pressed the panic button. A mere second later, an earsplitting alarm echoed through the parking garage and pinpointed the location of her car. "Oh, of course. I parked it behind the pillar."

Fox shook his head and chuckled as Scarlet disabled the alarm and walked around a nearby concrete column, where she located her red Occela Tipo F convertible. She had parked the car facing outwards, meaning that the passenger's side door was less than a foot away from a concrete parking partition. While she climbed into the car and started the engine, Fox stepped back and crossed his arms. It took her a moment to realize why he had moved away, but when the realization dawned on her, she drove forward and stopped to let him in.

Enshrined in the luxurious leather interior, Fox fastened his seat belt and looked at the external temperature reading on the car's center console. "You know, it's pretty nice out there. You want to put the top down?"

"Sure," Scarlet answered, a smile on her face. Reaching for the button above the rear view mirror, she waited until the black cloth top had stowed itself behind them and then shifted into gear. At that point, Fox noticed the old-fashioned manual shifter in front of the chrome-lined cupholders.

"Wait, you know how to drive a stick?" he asked.

"It's not the only kind of stick I can drive," Scarlet smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Fox pretended to ignore her comment and looked to his right. _"I really hope I didn't make a huge mistake here."_

* * *

 _-_ § _-_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Scarlet pulled into the colossal parking lot shared by over twenty different businesses, two of which were their dinner destination and the movie theater where they planned to watch a horror flick afterwards. Fox prided himself on picking a restaurant this close to the theater, even though it could have been considered the least romantic dinner location of all time. An unabashed sports bar, Bradshaw's Wings & Sports stood on the left end of the enormous business complex and specialized in…what else? Wings, beer, and sports.

Fox felt surprised that Scarlet had put up so little resistance to his idea of eating at Bradshaw's, but he wondered if it had to do with her skin-tight apparel causing her to be rejected from fancier establishments. Parking spaces around the building seemed scarce, all except for one handicapped spot near the restaurant's front door. Looking to his right, Fox noticed the large area of asphalt in front of the theater, about a quarter mile down the parking lot. Like Bradshaw's, a multitude of cars sat in front of the building, but somehow, they seemed less tightly packed than they did here.

Scarlet climbed out of the car and waited for Fox, then locked the doors with her fob. She then noticed the uneasy expression on Fox's face. "Hey, what's wrong, Fox? Nervous? I get it – most of my previous dates didn't know what to do with me, either."

Fox looked back at her with a cold expression. "No, it's not that. I've just got a weird feeling about this."

"Explain."

"Did you notice how many cars there are in this part of the parking lot? It's a Tuesday night. It shouldn't be this full right now."

Scarlet pursed her lips and moved her eyes away from Fox for a moment. "Well, it _is_ a sports bar. Think – are there any important games on tonight?"

Fox shook his head. "None that I can think of."

"Maybe it's just a weird evening, then. I'm sure it'll be fine," Scarlet replied, giving her date a soft smile.

" _I hope you're right,"_ Fox thought.

Feeling that it would be date-appropriate, he reached for Scarlet's hand and clasped it. The red vixen made no effort to stop him, even going as far as to give him a peck on the cheek in return. The two walked to the front door, but as they neared the tinted glass front, the noise level suddenly increased.

" _Too late to turn back now."_

Trying to ignore the noise, Fox opened the door for Scarlet. The instant the door swung open, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. Cheers and shouts emanated from every corner of the building's interior, decorated with black and yellow trim. Over ten television screens hung from the walls, ceilings, and even the pillars that separated some of the booths. All but two of them showed the same game of futbol between Corneria United and Titania. But the restaurant's denizens took the potentially manageable situation and cranked it up out of control. To Fox and Scarlet's eyes, it seemed like over two thirds of the people inside Bradshaw's were dressed in official Corneria United uniforms, which consisted of a searing yellow jersey and puke green athletic shorts.

Fox eyed two open tables in the corner of the restaurant that looked secluded enough for them to make a dinner out of. Yet, at the same time, he considered walking out of the restaurant and looking for another place to eat. He knew of two other such places nearby, but both of them were little more than fast food chains shoehorned into brick and mortar buildings. He looked at Scarlet and shrugged his shoulders.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Scarlet spoke, "You know, I don't mind the noise."

Fox nodded, then noticed a silky-furred feline waitress walking towards him and Scarlet. Almost as if to reinforce the importance of the game on the screens, she wore the same uniform as most of the guests, with the exception of black short shorts instead of athletic shorts. "Hello, welcome to Bradshaw's!" she purred in a sing-song voice that irritated Fox immediately. "Two?"

"Yeah, two," Fox groaned, wishing that he had spent the extra effort in forcing Scarlet to wear a dress and therefore being able to eat at a nicer establishment. Then again, he would have had to purchase one for her, since she seemingly had nothing other than catsuits and skimpy lingerie in her wardrobe.

With a swing in her step, the waitress led the two foxes to the table in the back left corner of the restaurant and placed their silverware rolls on the table. Then, she announced, "Mikhaila will be your waitress tonight," and walked back towards the entrance, where three more yellow and green-attired patrons stood waiting to be seated. The noise inside the building made hearing each other's voices somewhat difficult, but in the corner, the volume level was at least tolerable.

Scarlet opened her menu and looked over her options, while Fox shoved his off to the side and focused his eyes on the TV screen nearest him. Lowering her menu, Scarlet asked, "Do you already know what you're getting?"

"Sure, Fox replied. I think I'll just get a salad. We're going to have popcorn at the theater later, so I don't want to ruin my appetite for it."

Instead of validating his choice, Scarlet glared at him, fire in her blue eyes. "Seriously, Fox? Salad? Save that leafy crap for tomorrow. This is a wings restaurant. You didn't come here to eat salad. It doesn't impress me, either. I really hope that's not what you were going for."

Fox sheepishly lowered his ears. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the suicide wings. Wanna share? The fifteen-wing basket comes with free mozzarella sticks."

Cringing at the thought of eating overly hot wings, Fox replied, "Can we get something a little less spicy?"

"Foxie can't take the heat, I see," Scarlet mocked. "Let me see…here are the flavors: Virgin, Mild, Medium, Hot, Pain, Suicide, Homicide, Genocide, and Madness."

"Most of those sound painful. Can we just go with 'hot'?"

Scarlet made a pouty face and hunched her shoulders. "Aww, what a wimp. Come on – let's at least get the pain wings."

"Fine," Fox relented. "But if my mouth gets so burned that I need to go to the drug store to get something to put out the fire, you're paying for it."

Scarlet's eyes widened. "Wow, Foxie – you've got the balls to say that to your date? Damn…I am so attracted to you right now."

Fox blushed. At that moment, a white-furred she-wolf wearing an undersized black shirt and beige shorts approached the table and brandished a tiny clipboard. "Hello, my name's Mikhaila, and I'll be you're waitress tonight. Can I get you started with anything to drink?"

Scarlet put a finger to her chin and thought about her drink options before asking, "Do you have any vodka?"

"We do," Mikhaila replied. "One of our drink specials tonight is for Grey Duck, for C3.99 a glass. Is that what you'd like?"

"Sure."

Mikhaila turned to Fox. "And what can I get you, sir?"

Fox stared at his menu for a second. "Just get me a bottle of Korner Light. Oh, we're ready to order the rest of it, too."

"That's great. What would you like?"

Giving Scarlet a tense glance, he answered, "We'll split a fifteen-wing basket. Pain flavor."

Mikhaila let out a quiet giggle and wrote down the order on her clipboard. "Would you like the mozzarella sticks or the chips?"

"Mozzarella sticks," Scarlet spoke up. "Gotta have those."

A scribble of the waitress's pen followed her request. "All right, I'll get that order in for you guys. While you wait, enjoy the game!" With that, she walked off, leaving Fox and Scarlet to wonder what exactly was so important about said game.

Scarlet sighed and smiled at Fox. "Thanks for getting the pain wings. Sometimes you've got to live a little."

Crossing his arms, Fox replied, "You know, I was going to get a salad because I thought that's what you were going to get. Whenever I've seen you eat, it's always those organic nut bars or little fish medallions."

"Usually, but I felt like letting myself go a little bit tonight. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this body?" She leaned back and seductively rubbed her chest in such a way that any children nearby would have been scarred for life. Fortunately, no children were present in the building – only rabid sports fans whose eyes were too attached to the TV screens to notice her.

Fox's eyes went wide. "I'm sure it's pretty hard."

"It's about as hard as you are right now," the vixen winked. "Which means that it was worth all the trouble."

Narrowing his eyes, Fox leaned forward and replied, "Don't tell me that you put all that effort into staying in shape just so you can attract guys."

Scarlet smiled and shook her head. "I was joking – almost. I like to play off my strengths. I'm sure you understand. But there's more to it than just looks. Being a mercenary is hard work, and as hard as it might be to believe, I'm not naturally thin."

Fox leaned back in his seat. "I don't believe that."

"Would you like to see a picture of my from my high school years to prove my point?"

"That's kinda weird," Fox murmured. "Why are you carrying around pictures from almost ten years ago?"

Reaching into her purse, Scarlet pulled out her smartphone and scrolled through her photos until she found the one she was looking for. "Hey, who doesn't like to hold onto good memories?"

She leaned forward and turned the screen so that both she and Fox could see it. The photograph in question showed twelve high school aged girls of varying species, one of which clearly stood out as being Scarlet. All of them wore matching white and blue volleyball uniforms, and a short, stocky raccoon standing to Scarlet's left held a volleyball in her left arm. True to her words, Scarlet looked heavier in the picture than she did at the moment. Nodding his head, Fox looked back and forth between the Scarlet in the picture and the Scarlet in front of him.

"There's no shame in looking like that," he stated, pointing at the phone screen. "In fact, I like that look a lot."

Scarlet gave him an uneasy look in response. "What? You like that more than what you see now?"

Fox looked away from the screen and observed Scarlet, then smiled. "No way. Don't change what you've got going on now."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Scarlet exhaled.

Fox reached for Scarlet's phone screen to turn it in his direction again, but in the process, he accidentally swiped the screen, opening another picture of her that was decidedly less appropriate. In fact, his ears turned red as he laid eyes on it. The picture showed Scarlet bound and gagged with ropes, tied to a bedpost with her eyes locked in a pleading gaze that would have looked disturbing had it not been obvious that it had been done without any intention to hurt her.

Noticing the picture, Scarlet blushed and pulled the phone away from Fox. "Whoops. That one was supposed to be in the hidden folder with all my other naked pics."

"Tell me, did you happen to change your phone passcode yet?"

Scarlet saw where Fox was going and grinned. "As a matter of fact, I did. After you broke into my phone and texted my mom while I was locked up in Wolf's base, I knew I had to change that password sooner or later."

Mikhaila suddenly reappeared on the tail end of the conversation, early enough to hear 'after you broke into my phone and texted my mom.' Embarrassment covering her entire face, the wolfess placed Fox and Scarlet's drinks on the table and walked away without a word.

After she had left the immediate area, Fox burst out laughing. "Wow, that sounded bad, didn't it?"

"As it should have," Scarlet chided. "No one screws with my mom."

Fox looked at the nearest TV screen in time to see one of Corneria United's players kick a Titanian footballer's shin while going for the ball. The player fell to the ground in exaggerated pain, clutching his leg as if a tank had fired a shell through it. Mere seconds later, the referee trotted onto the field and ripped a yellow card out of his pocket. Inside Bradshaw's, the entire building erupted into a cacophonous collective 'Boo!'

Scarlet felt forced to laugh at the fanaticism exhibited by the local fans. "I could never get into a team like they do," she admitted to Fox. "How about you? Do you like any sports?"

Fox shrugged. "I've got more important things to worry about most of the time, but sports are a great escape sometimes. I'm kind of into hockey, but it's mostly because it's the only sport where grown men can beat the crap out of each other outside of the actual game and be congratulated for it."

"Too true," Scarlet concurred.

A matter of moments later, Mikhaila returned with a tray containing a small basket of mozzarella sticks and a larger basket full of 'pain' wings. Her expression still suggested that she felt awkward about Fox's comment from a few minutes ago. "Here you go," you said, placing the baskets on the table. "Would either of you like a refill?"

Fox shook his head, but Scarlet stared at her mostly empty glass of vodka and considered topping it off. After a three second pause, she waved Mikhaila off and replied, "No, we're good. Could you bring out some water instead?"

"Sure thing."

While Mikhaila walked away, Scarlet reached into the wings basket and sunk her teeth into the largest of the fifteen wings, eating it almost like a ravenous beast would. After devouring it, she placed the bones on a small cloth to the side of the basket and licked the hot sauce off her lips.

Fox started reaching for the wing basket, but Scarlet proved to be too much of distraction. "Um…hungry much?"

"Ooh, these are so good!" Scarlet replied, biting into another wing.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look sexy doing that."

Scarlet finished her second wing and placed its remains next to the first one. "Then watch this." She reached for one of the mozzarella sticks and slowly slid it into her mouth, licking it whilst closing her eyes and moaning seductively.

Mikhaila took the opportunity to return to the table at that precise moment. With two glasses of water in hand, she sauntered up to the table and froze when she saw Scarlet. On the other hand, Scarlet snapped her eyes open in shock, accidentally swallowing the entire mozzarella stick in the process and coughing profusely. It only took Fox a second to realize that she was choking. While Mikhaila took a frightened step back, Fox jumped out of his chair and darted to the other side of the table behind Scarlet. He pinned his arms around her abdomen and heaved three times. With one final move, he managed to dislodge the mozzarella stick. It flew out, bouncing across the table before rolling off and falling onto the floor.

With her breathing restored, Scarlet took several deep breaths before blurting out, "Thanks, Fox."

"Um…I'll just leave these glasses here, along with your check," Mikhaila whimpered. "Please, at least leave a small tip for me, okay?"

"It's fine," Fox replied. "Sorry for the awkwardness."

The wolfess made no response and instead placed the ticket for the meal on the table with instructions to pay it at the front of the restaurant. Then, she walked away, this time for good.

Realizing that her attempt at orgasmic eating had ruined the mood for their dinner, Scarlet sighed and took a small bite out of another wing. "Sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Fox replied. "That was hilarious…well, except for the choking and almost suffocating part."

Scarlet's eyes fell to the table. "I don't feel so well. I haven't been this way in years. I feel…embarrassed?"

"Is that a first?"

"First in a long time," Scarlet answered. "Now I just really want to get out of here."

At that moment, Fox glanced at a large TV on the back wall and watched as a Corneria United player striped a kick past the Titanian goalie, earning the team their first score since Fox and Scarlet had entered the restaurant.

Fox braced himself for what was sure to come next.

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

The yellow and green-garbed fans leaped in their seats, pumping their fists in the air. In spite of the restaurant management's wishes, several of them took to sprinting around the building, screaming 'goal' as loudly as possible. Fox cringed as an overweight panda wearing a United uniform came barreling towards their table. He stopped mere inches short of it, then pulled up his jersey and pounded his bare (bear?) chest, sending a cascade of ripples along his flabby gut.

Scarlet leaned away from him, curling the corner of her mouth in disgust. "Fox! Get me the hell out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Disappointed by his poor experience in Bradshaw's, Fox walked towards the distant movie theater with Scarlet by his side and his hands in his pockets. Even though Scarlet had managed to put away numerous pain wings before their departure, Fox had only managed to eat one on the way out. As a result, he still felt starved. The movie theater popcorn would rectify that issue, he figured; even though the nutritional value in said popcorn was likely worse than zero.

To be honest, Fox did not feel excited about the upcoming movie, _Phantom Chainsaw VI_. As its name suggested, it was the sixth installment in a horror series based around a skeletal phantom with a chainsaw that hunted young adults who happened to wander into the woods near the scene of a fearsome lumber accident that occurred thirty years ago. And of course, Scarlet loved the series and all but forced Fox to watch the new film with her.

As they reached the line stretching back from the ticket booth, Fox curled the corner of his mouth, but did not let Scarlet see it. A decent number of patrons stood in line waiting for their tickets, but the line was shorter than it would have been if he and Scarlet had been in attendance on the movie's opening night. Glancing at his watch, Fox took Scarlet's hand and pulled her into the back of the line. Ten minutes still remained until the movie began – enough time, he hoped, to buy a giant tub of popcorn and a bottle of water to go along with it.

Two minutes later, he reached the front of the line and purchased two tickets for the movie, then entered the theater atrium with Scarlet. Thirty feet ahead of them stood the food counter, replete with bright signs advertising popcorn, giant pretzels, and 'Freezees'. He turned to Scarlet to ask how much popcorn she intended to eat, but as he did, he caught a glimpse of someone familiar and groaned.

A yellow, fennec-like vixen with white hair sauntered through the front doors, wearing a white hoodie covered in printed-on blood. The movie print for _Phantom Chainsaw VI_ took up the front of her hoodie, which went along with her excessively short black shorts, also covered in red splotches. In fact, her fur itself had the same motif. So convincing it was that if Fox had seen her with the same appearance anywhere else, he would have been concerned for her health. As if she had not been enough by herself, two other anthros dressed in 'blood'-soaked outfits followed her into the building. The first was a short male badger, who, like the yellow vixen, wore a _Phantom Chainsaw VI_ \- themed hoodie along with a white hockey mask that covered his face. The second was none other than Miyu Lynx herself.

Fox cringed. He had not told anyone apart from his father that he would be taking Scarlet out for the evening, so for two of his teammates to find them in the same place made him feel awkward in the extreme. Hoping for the impossible, he turned to the side and tried to nudge Scarlet away from the trio. It failed. Within seconds, the yellow vixen jogged towards him and said, "Kon'nichiwa, senpai! What are you two doing here?"

Fox's words hung in his mouth. That alone tipped off the yellow vixen to the reason both foxes were together in the theater.

"Ugh – I thought you were above such trivial things as romance," she groaned. "What movie are you seeing?"

Fox hesitated. "Um, _Phantom Chainsaw VI._ "

A snicker appeared on Rena's face. "Hehe – that's so romantic. You know this is the goriest and scariest one in the whole series, right?"

A flash of white horror crossed Fox's face, while behind him, Scarlet smiled and took a step towards Rena. "Isn't it amazing? Fox and I are going to have such a great time! Isn't that right, Foxie?" She rested her arm on Fox's shoulder, a toothy grin on her muzzle.

Fox stiffly nodded his head. "Uh, yeah! Sure!"

Shaking her head, Rena remarked, "I don't think you'll end up sitting in front of me and my friends since we prefer to sit near the front row, but if I see you two making out in there, I will puke on one of my ninja stars and throw it at you later."

"Got it. I guess I'll have to dodge it when that happens," Fox replied with a faint, nervous smile.

Rena scowled and led Miyu and her badger friend towards a hallway on the left side of the atrium. Before they disappeared from view, Miyu looked over her shoulder and waved at Fox and Scarlet. "Hey – have fun, you two!"

Fox waited until all three of them had left his field of vision, then frowned. "Great. Of course they had to show up here."

"Oh relax, Fox," Scarlet cooed, patting him on the shoulder. "The rest of the team was going to find out about this anyway. Come on – let's get some popcorn."

The vixen led Fox towards the concession line, where around fifteen movie-goers stood waiting to buy the theater's overpriced popcorn, candies, and drinks. After three minutes, Fox reached the front of the line. Behind the register, the clerk – a college-aged squirrel with thin, wide glasses – glared at him and asked, "What can I get for you?"

Fox looked upwards at the menu and answered, "I'll have a small popcorn and two bottled waters."

The cashier nodded his head and tapped his fingers against his machine. In front of Fox's eyes, the display read 'Popcorn –S : C15.00.' Then, when the cashier added in the two waters, the screen simply changed to 'BOHICA.'

"I don't like the looks of this," Fox murmured to Scarlet.

A second later, the cashier looked up from his register and said, "That'll be C31.03, including tax."

Fox gagged on an invisible something in his throat and looked like he had been sucker punched from behind. "Hold on—say _what?_ "

"I said that'll be C31.03. Fork it over or let the next person in line move up."

"There should be legislation against this," Fox grumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He sorted through his cash, then handed the cashier three ten C notes and three tiny coins – nearly the entire contents of his wallet.

With his pockets emptied, he watched another concession worker fill up an immense bag of popcorn, then reach into a small refrigerator and pull out two bottles of water. After placing the three items next to the cashier, he walked over to the next register.

Fox stared at the bag of popcorn, brimming with oily, buttery goodness. However, its sheer size made him wonder if he had been overbilled – as if it was possible for anything _but_ that to happen at the movie theater. Locking eyes with the cashier, he pointed at the popcorn and said, "I ordered a small."

"That _is_ a small," the squirrel curtly replied.

Once again, Fox looked at the bag, this time with a disbelieving expression. "Do you have a 'tiny?'"

"No. Now move along. Next!"

With an angry huff, Fox grabbed the two bottled waters off the counter, leaving the popcorn for Scarlet to take. As they began walking to the room where the movie was slated to begin, Scarlet sampled a few of the popcorn puffs and commented, "It's probably a good thing I don't eat this stuff very much. I'd get so fat."

"Nah, you're just saying that. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt you to indulge yourself a bit more often," Fox replied, his voice still tinged with anger from being ripped off at the concession stand.

"No – seriously. My metabolism is retarded. Anything bad that I eat goes straight to my hips."

Fox allowed a faint grin to replace his frustrated scowl. "Well then, I guess I'd better help you out." He reached into the popcorn bag, pulled out a handful, and ate them. "Wow. This is actually amazing. I almost feel like it was worth all that money."

"Fox, I think I can see hypnotic spirals in your eyes."

Fox's eyes returned to normal. "Sorry – I got a popcorn high. It happens."

"A popcorn high?" Scarlet sneered. "Give me a break. Let's find a seat before you sell your soul to the god of empty calories and throw away _all_ of your money."

Near the end of the hallway, the viewing room appeared. Ominously, the theater number above the entry door was 13. Not that Fox was superstitious or anything. At least, not much. Okay, a little superstitious. Tossing another piece of popcorn into her mouth, Scarlet crunched on it and opened the theater door before Fox had the chance to.

Even in the dimly-lit viewing room entryway, Fox could see the excitement radiating off of Scarlet's figure. At the same time, he wondered why she – or anyone, for that matter – would spend money to watch a movie that instilled in them their most primal, uncontrollable fears in a way that the horrors of 'real life' could not. For that matter, so did K.S. Reynard.

Fox stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Wait…what?"

"Nothing," replied K.S. Reynard, as he returned to writing this story.

Jogging to catch up with Scarlet, Fox exited the 'tunnel' leading into the sitting area itself and walked underneath the monstrous screen, ascending the stairs in pursuit of his latex-covered date. Near the top of the stairs, Scarlet waved to him and pointed towards two seats in the second-to-last row. Behind him, a trailer for an upcoming film began playing. At the moment, only two thirds of the seats in the theater were occupied, mostly because the movie had opened the previous weekend.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he slid into the seat next to Scarlet and placed his water bottles in their seats' cupholders. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, only for Scarlet to drape her arm over his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck fur. For a brief moment, he flinched.

"What? Do you not like this?" Scarlet mumbled into his fur.

"Oh – I…I love it," Fox defensively replied. "I'm just not …"

"…used to your date making the first move?" Scarlet suggested. "Get used to it with me, Foxie. Hey – at least it takes the pressure off you."

"True," Fox admitted.

After ten more minutes of trailers for movies that neither Fox nor Scarlet had much of an interest in, the opening title for _Phantom Chainsaw VI_ appeared on the screen. He kept his thoughts to himself, but inside, he gave himself an enormous pat on the back for not seeing the movie in 3D. Some things were horrifying enough not to need an extra dimension.

* * *

The movie began with a hippie van driving through a forest in the dead of night. The silent roads gave the vehicle no company. The light from its front lights provided the only illumination in the area. Four people sat inside the van. The driver – a younger raccoon named Brian, played by the only major actor in the film – struggled to stay awake, while his unnaturally busty and unnaturally blond-haired girlfriend Nikki–also a raccoon–leaned against the passenger side window. In the back seat, a lanky Dalmatian named Barney and a dingo with disheveled fur and clothes that reeked of cannabis both slept, oblivious to their haunting surroundings.

With their backstory established – they had just left a week-long music festival and were returning home to Corneria City – Brian struck up a meaningless conversation with his girlfriend, mainly in hopes of staying awake. Nevertheless, it did not seem to be working. Brian's eyes continued to grow heavier, and his hands went limp at the wheel.

Suddenly, a sharp explosion jolted everyone in the van back into wakefulness. Brian sat bolt upright and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, holding onto it for dear life and trying to keep the van on the road, all to no avail. With no grip, the van careened into a ditch and stopped fast. The front airbags deployed on impact, nearly shattering Brian's muzzle.

"Whoa – shit, man! What happened?" the dingo in the back seat demanded, his voice slurred and indistinct.

"I…I don't know, Vance," Brian answered. "We'd better get out and see if there's anything we can do to get this thing back on the road again. As he spoke, Nikki looked at him with fearful eyes and opened her door. The other passengers followed suit, with their tiredness thoroughly eradicated from the crash.

All of them congregated on the right side of the van, where Nikki noticed the source of the problem. "Oh no – the tire's flat."

Barney crossed his arms and looked towards the back of the van. "We've got a spare, right?"

"That was the spare," Brian groaned. "I'd better call a tow truck."

"Yeah, but we're in the middle of nowhere," Vance slurred, pulling out a joint and rolling it between his fingers. "Can you even get phone service out here?"

Brian reached for his phone and unlocked it. "Let me see…nope. Zero bars. I knew I should have gone with Horizon."

"Oh man, what are we going to do now?" Nikki whimpered. "It's twenty miles to the nearest anything!"

"Just hang on! I'll think of something!" Brian snapped, clenching his fists.

Vance's ears swiveled to the left. "Hey, what's that sound?"

Brian turned his head to look in the direction of Vance's ears, but saw nothing other than trees. "You're high, Vance. Cut it out."

"No no – I think I hear something, too," Nikki insisted. "It sounds like…a chainsaw?"

"…And it sounds like it's getting closer," Barney added.

* * *

Fox cringed and leaned back into his seat as far as he could, while Scarlet leaned the opposite way, a hungry, excited grin on her face. Soon, the titular Phantom Chainsaw appeared on the screen, brandishing a massive, competition-grade chainsaw spewing evil, red fire from its exhaust port. Its operator looked like the walking skeleton of a long-deceased great dane. He (or it) towered over the four crash survivors by over two feet, and his footsteps shook the ground the closer he moved to the van.

Onscreen, the four characters screamed and darted into the woods, abandoning the van. The chainsaw-wielding skeleton gave chase, selecting Barney as its first victim. The Dalmatian wove through the trees, the camera bouncing with his every footstep. Chainsaw noises blared from the theater's speakers, growing louder by the second. Between two enormous trees, Barney spotted a fallen pine and leaped over it, only for his foot to catch on a knot on the downed tree's trunk. He lost his balance and fell on his face on the other side of the tree. He pushed himself up, but the Phantom Chainsaw gave him no chance to move. Revving his enormous saw, he swung it, cleaving Barney into two pieces at the neck.

* * *

Fox's eyes went wide; and suddenly, he didn't feel so well. He took a quick look at Scarlet, only to see a wicked grin plastered on her muzzle. _"How can anyone enjoy this?"_ he wondered.

* * *

Having killed Barney, the specter sought out its next target – Brian. At that moment, the raccoon poked his head out from behind a tree in time to see Barney meet his fate. He gasped and hid himself behind the massive pine tree, but the skeleton spotted him and took off running. The raging chainsaw splintered through the night as the phantom swung the saw at the tree acting as Brian's cover. At the last possible second, Brian pushed off the tree and fled. The chainsaw slashed straight through the two-foot-thick trunk, causing the tree to plummet to the forest floor.

For minutes on end, Brian ran for his life through the woods, through a shallow riverbed, and through a giant patch of poison oak, until he saw a distant light up ahead.

" _It must be a cabin! If I can just get there, I might be safe."_

He looked over his shoulder. The Phantom Chainsaw remained hot on his heels, trailing by only fifty feet and looking not the least bit winded. Up ahead in the distance, the distinct outline of a rustic cabin appeared. A new surge of hope shot through Brian's legs, spurring him on in hopes that he could find a way to survive. But he did not look down. As he ran, his left foot stepped into a conveniently-placed bear trap. The spiked metal apparatus snapped shut on his leg. Brian screamed out in pain and tried to extricate himself from the trap, but he lacked the time to free himself before the Chainsaw was upon him.

The camera panned to Brian's first person view. Becoming faint from the pain in his leg, he fell onto his back as the Phantom Chainsaw stood over him, readying its weapon for the kill. A final bloodcurdling scream echoed into the theater before the skeleton revved its saw and pointed it at Brian's throat. The spinning blades sunk into his flesh. Then, the specter slowly dragged it down the length of his entire chest, ripping his abdomen open and sending a cascade of blood and entrails all over the movie theater screen.

* * *

At that moment, Fox felt totally and irrepressibly sick. He felt the contents of his stomach coming back up, and as much as he tried to hold them down, he knew that it was a losing battle.

" _Oh crap!"_

Without anything suitable to throw up into, he reached into Scarlet's lap, yanked the popcorn bag away from her, and vomited into it so loudly that the entire back half of the theater turned their attention from the movie to the back part of the theater.

Terrified that the movie would present another opportunity for the same thing to happen, he looked at Scarlet with pleading eyes and choked out, "I can't handle this. I've got to get out of here. I'm so sorry."

Scarlet let out a disappointed sigh that turned to disgust when she happened to look into the popcorn-vomit bag. "Fine," she huffed. "I thought you would have had the stomach for this."

Leaving the popcorn bag for Fox to take, Scarlet stood up and walked down the stairs to the bottom of the theater with Fox behind her. Before she turned and walked into the exit tunnel, she noticed Rena sitting near the front of the theater and rolled her eyes at the yellow vixen. The gesture did not go unnoticed, as she returned a quiet laugh and waved goodbye to Scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

After Scarlet had driven back to her apartment and parked her convertible in the garage, Fox escorted her back to her room. The lingering taste of vomit coated his lips, and after disgorging most of the food he had eaten within the last few hours, he felt insatiably hungry again. Yet, neither of those things bothered him as much as the realization that he had given Scarlet a disappointing – miserable, even – night out. As he walked alongside her, he pondered the ways that he could make up for the horrific evening. At this point, he did not even expect a parting kiss from her.

Scarlet's body language hinted at disappointment, but not anger. Nevertheless, Fox feared that he had earned her ire by picking a noisy sports bar as their dinner spot and then throwing up into the popcorn bucket during the goriest movie he had ever seen. At that moment, he realized how much he actually cared about Scarlet and understood why he felt so guilty for botching his date with her.

" _If she didn't mean anything to me, I wouldn't feel bad about everything that happened tonight. What's that supposed to mean?"_

Before he knew it, he had reached Scarlet's door. The vixen took her key ring and looked through the numerous keys before locating the one for the lock. Inserting it and opening the door, she ambled into her room and turned to face Fox with the door halfway opened.

Fox lowered his eyes and drew out a long sigh. "Sorry, Scars. That was a terrible evening, and I have no excuse for it."

To his shock, Scarlet's face softened, revealing her tender side that she usually kept hidden. "Oh, Fox – stop it! I had a _great_ time with you."

"You did?"

"Of course," Scarlet replied. "Sure, I'll have to re-watch the movie later without a date who can't keep himself from blowing chunks at something as trivial as a first person chainsaw disembowelment; but all in all, I had a great time with you. I definitely won't be forgetting it any time soon, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted you to have a good time tonight."

Scarlet smiled at him and leaned against the door frame, but said nothing.

Scratching the back of his head, Fox looked at the vixen out of the corner of his eye and suggested, "I guess I'd better get going. Goodnight, Scar…"

Before he could move a muscle, Scarlet grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into her suite, then slammed the door shut and flashed him a devious grin. "Oh, no you don't –we're not done just yet."

"We're…not?"

"Of course not," Scarlet answered, shaking her head. "You did all those things for me; so now it's my turn to return the favor."

Fox blushed. "You really don't have to do that, Scarlet. I don't need anything back from you."

"Oh, but I insist," the vixen smirked. Fox felt his heart speed up as she stepped towards him and grabbed him by the arm, leading him towards her bathroom. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Part of him tried to hold back, but Scarlet refused to have any of it and pulled him through the doorway into her lavish bathroom. Ornate tile covered most of the room's surfaces, including the inside of the nearby glass shower enclosure that stood across from a large Jacuzzi tub that looked easily large enough for two people. Elegant trimmings completed the area, including a small chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the center of the bathroom. To the left, Fox noticed Scarlet's oversized closet and saw several catsuits hanging inside, but after that point, Scarlet gave him no more time to observe the room.

His eyes followed her every movement as she crept towards the shower, reached inside, and turned on the water. The sound of the hot shower sprinkling against the stone surround filled the bathroom, but an even more alluring sound eclipsed it when Scarlet clasped her fingers around her catsuit's zipper and slowly pulled down on it. The zipper descended to her breasts, then to her navel, and finally to her waist, where it came to a stop. Shrugging her shoulders, Scarlet peeled off the stretchy garment and draped it over the nearby bathtub. She still wore a set of pink lace underwear, but Fox had a feeling it wouldn't be staying on for much longer.

As his eyes drank in her breathtaking appearance, she walked towards him, a playful smile on her face. "Hey – remember when you said pink was too girly for me?"

"I take it back," Fox answered, his voice faltering from the dry feeling in his mouth.

Scarlet leaned against the side of the glass shower enclosure and plucked at Fox's shirt. "Your turn, Foxie."

He wished he could have been as shameless about removing clothing as Scarlet was, but then again, he had never worked a job that required him to be partially or completely naked half of the time. On the contrary, Scarlet had.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his shirt over his head and draped it over the side of the tub next to Scarlet's catsuit, then set to work unfastening his trousers with his back to the vixen. "Um, this is kind of embarrassing," he murmured, looking over his shoulder at Scarlet.

"Oh no, don't tell me you bought that huge truck of yours to compensate for something," she groaned.

Fox pushed his cargo pants down and laid them over top of his shirt, then turned to face Scarlet with a noticeable bulge in the front of his boxers. "Sorry – I can't control it."

Scarlet's eyes widened a bit, but in the best possible way. "Wow, you're not compensating for anything. I approve." She took a step towards him, then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Of course, being the tease she was, she held it against her body for over five seconds before she dropped it on the floor and bared her chest for Fox. She didn't stop there, though. Still facing Fox, she pinched the sides of her pink thong and pulled them outwards, slowly dragging it down while crouching. With one final movement, she yanked it to her feet and stepped out of it. Standing up once again, she remained motionless and allowed Fox to gawk at her. To his eyes, her trifecta of fur colors accented everything beautiful about her – from her vermillion primary coat to the soft, white fur that covered her chest and abdomen, to the jet black 'stockings' on both her arms and legs below her elbows and knees.

He had thought that her catsuits left nothing to the imagination, but he found himself questioning that reasoning as he stared at her. For one, her favorite clothes held back her shapely, voluptuous breasts that seemed to be begging for his touch; and secondly, the compression created by her catsuits made her look more slender than she actually was.

The vixen interrupted Fox's thoughts by pointing downwards, ordering him to take off his boxers. Blushing, he obeyed her, then blushed again when Scarlet stared at his aroused member and licked her lips.

With her hands on her hips, she took a step towards him and explained, "All right, handsome – this is my little treat for you. Consider it my way of saying 'thanks' for putting up with all the crap you had to deal with tonight." She ran her hands down the length of her body, then added, "So, for as long as you'd like, I'll be your canvas. Touch me all you'd like, but…" she trailed off, "…You might want to save yourself for Part 4, because then it's my turn and it's going to get wild."

Fox smiled at Scarlet and walked towards her. "What did you have in mind?"

The vixen arched her eyebrows. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Then, she stepped into the shower, leading Fox by the hand. He closed the shower door, then turned towards Scarlet as she stepped into the shower stream and winked at him. After a moment, she reached over for a nearby shelf and grabbed a bottle of shampoo for her luxuriant black hair. To Fox's surprise, she opened the cap and handed it to him.

Picking up on her cue, he squeezed a healthy dose of the blue fluid into his hand and rubbed it into Scarlet's hair, working it into a lather while tickling her ear with his left hand. Scarlet giggled like someone half her age as his hands wove through her hair while the water from the showerhead rinsed out the soap. When all traces of the white foam had dissipated, Fox put the soap bottle back and gazed into Scarlet's liquid blue eyes, bursting with happiness and passion. "I think this has already made up for what happened earlier," he said with a smile. "Anything else you'd like from me?"

Scarlet reached for his head and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "You decide. I'm game for just about anything."

A thought occurred to Fox, and he thought that Scarlet might enjoy it. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around and pressed her against the stone backing of the enclosure. Then, he dug his fingers into her back, working his way through the myriad ridges and outlines created by both bones and muscles. Scarlet twitched when he eased his hand into her shoulder blade. "Oh yeah – right there."

Fox continued massaging her upper back, eliciting numerous moans and quiet gasps from Scarlet, who seemed content to allow herself to be squeezed like dough in his hands. Deciding that he had finished with her upper back, he lowered his hands and worked her sides. Scarlet twitched again, begging him for more. Taking her at her word that he could touch whatever he wanted, he brought both hands to her backside and slowly massaged it. His fingers dug through her fur to her skin as he kneaded her thighs until her tail twitched and swatted him in the face. Taking that as a sign to stop, he stood up, snaked his arms around Scarlet's chest, and pulled her against him chest.

He played with her hair once again; and as before, she laughed. He loved that laugh. A shame, he thought, that it seemed so rare for her to indulge him and the world with it. When he loosened his grip, Scarlet broke free from his grasp and turned to face him, only to snatch up two other implements: a yellow shower pouf and a bottle of foaming soap. She pointed towards the stone bench at the back of the enclosure and said, "Have a seat."

Unsure of what to expect, Fox did as she said and seated himself on the stone shelf. He restrained himself from crossing his legs, because after all, Scarlet seemed to enjoy seeing every inch of his body. His thoughts came to a stop when she poured an extravagant amount of soap into the pouf and squeezed it until it looked like a ball of dripping foam. She walked towards him with the soapy implement in her hand. Then, she handed the pouf to Fox, turned around, and sat on his lap. She leaned backwards and rested her head on Fox's shoulders, then kissed his neck and whispered, "Well, are you going to wash your vixen or not?"

Fox did not need another invitation. Taking the pouf in his hand, he squeezed it and dressed her chest fur with soap, going in a repeating circle before he squeezed out the applicator with both hands. He let out a quiet laugh at the sheer amount of soap that Scarlet had put into the pouf. After Fox squeezed it out and spread it, she looked like she had put on a soap sweater.

Scarlet noticed a large soap bubble on her arm and worked it down to her hand, then brought it to her lips and blew it into Fox's face. The bubble stuck to his nose for all of one second before he swatted at it with his right hand, inadvertently slathering his face with even more soap. Both foxes chuckled, but Scarlet became silent when Fox looped both arms around her back and began working the soap into her fur. Thanks to the sheer amount that Scarlet had used, a vaguely erotic squishing sound accompanied his every movement. He started at her navel, then gradually worked upwards, all the while admiring her body's innumerable facets with his fingers.

When he reached her chest, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, then placed both of his hands on her breasts and began working the soap into her fur. However, unlike her stomach, his hands lingered on her breasts. He gently squeezed them, feeling every inch of her ample bust and reveling in amazement that her breasts seemed completely natural. As his hands brushed over her erect nipples, he stopped and circled his fingers around them, using the copious amount of soap on her chest to his advantage.

A quiet gasp of pleasure escaped Scarlet's lips. At the same time, he smelled the faint scent of her vixen's musk amidst the suffocating fog of soap and drenched fur. He took his hands away from her breasts and leaned against the back of the shower enclosure while her chest rose and fell. He did not need to ask if she had enjoyed his massage session – the serene expression on her face told him that it had been more than satisfying.

Scarlet closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and stood up. She washed the soap out of her fur, then turned off the shower and helped him to his feet. Opening the shower door, Scarlet reached for the two yellow towels on a rack nearby and tossed one to Fox before matting her fur with it until it felt dry enough not to drip water across the bathroom floor.

While Fox wrapped his towel around his waist after drying himself, Scarlet tossed hers into a nearby laundry bin and collected her underwear from off the floor. Fox expected her to put it back on, but instead, she walked into her closet and tossed them into another hamper.

Stepping out of the shower enclosure, Fox watched as Scarlet opened a nearby door that looked like a small towel closet – except that the items that she pulled out were anything but towels. The clinking of metal reached Fox's ears, piquing his curiosity. He walked to the front of the bathroom in time for Scarlet to turn and face him, a leather choker around her neck with a leash attached to it. As if that had not been enough, she held a roll of elastic rope in one hand and two thin, square-shaped packages in the other.

While Fox's eyes went wide, Scarlet grinned and slipped the two squares into his hand, imploring him, "You'd better use those, Foxie. I don't want any kits."

"Aww, crap," Fox griped. "Who's going to have all my children now?"

Scarlet picked up on the facetiousness in his voice and replied, "Not me, that's for sure. Now come on – we're not done yet, are we?"

With that, she gave him a sly grin and handed the end of her leash to him, marking the beginning of a late night that he would never forget.


End file.
